


If I Want You To

by Deziac



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deziac/pseuds/Deziac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane was never the type of guy to make the first move. (Songfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Want You To

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it all in one sitting, please let me know if any grammar mistakes. The song is If You're Wondering (If I want you to) by Weezer.

Shane. The outcast in town, the guy who sticks to his family, to Emily, and no one else. Sometimes, he didn’t even know the other people’s names. So when some face from the crowd bounded up to him, saying hi, of course he told them to back off.

But they didn’t.

They were slow at first, just saying hi once in a while, seeming to wince every time he snapped at them. It was those winces that made him feel bad, and made himself hold back once in awhile. 

But boy, his rage was a mighty one when some blabber mouth told that farmer he liked beer. Before he knew it, every time he was at the pub, that damn farmer was buying him a beer. 

It got to the point that sometimes, he needed help getting home. 

Gus usually just lets Shane sleep inside, but he had such a tough time getting to work in the morning when he did that. The farmer heard his struggles and decided to walk him home. One thing lead to another, and then they were conversing like normal people.

Then he was saying hi back when he passed.

Then they were sharing their fears, dreams, and fetishes.

He was drinking with them, at the saloon, whispering jokes that they only understood, snickering, making the older people look nervously, hoping they wouldn’t cause trouble.

“Cutting you off for the night, Shane.” Gus eventually grumbled to him, mostly because he wanted to go to bed. Shane understood, so with a small smirk towards the farmer, the two of them walked out, making a quite inappropriate joke and laughing as loud as they could, slamming the door loudly behind them.

They summer night surrounded them, as they walked by the river, silence coming between them. Shane has made this walk a million times in his life, but he was never…. Not happy. But pleased, when he made this walk home. He glanced at the farmer, who was staring at the clear summer sky, seeming to be mesmerized by the stars.

“Hey, I can grab my beer inside the house and we can stay out a little longer.”

The farmer turned around and grinned. “Yeah! Let’s go stargazing, can we?” They hiccuped, looking at him hopefully. 

“I don’t care what we fucking do.” But Shane couldn’t help but smirk back at them. They eventually reached the Ranch, Shane balancing himself on the fence. “You…. Stay right there. Don’t hurt yourself.”

They responded with finger guns, which just made Shane groan a curse word before heading inside. 

The farmer waited patiently outside the house, cooing at one of the cows and telling her ‘cow secrets’. 

“What are cow secrets?”

“ARE YOU A COW?!”

They looked insulted, slowly petting the cow, who just stared at Shane wondering what was going on.

“So, where are we goin?”

The farmer stared blankly before grinning widely. “I have the perfect place!!” They grabbed his hand, which made Shane make a small noise of surprise, before letting them lead him towards the deep end of the woods. He knew the farmer knew the woods better than anyone else, but he was still a little nervous.

The couple eventually went to the deepest part of the woods, only seeing the farmer through peers of moonlight, before it eventually opened up. 

It was soft and serene, and seemed to sparkle. There was a statue of some old dude, but a pool of some awesome looking water. The farmer took off their shoes, jumping in the water that went up to their knees. Those poor fish…..

Shane took his own shoes and socks off, letting his feet wade in the water, breaking out a beer and starting to drink, not wanting to sober up just yet. The farmer eventually sat next to him, leaving no space in between reaching over him to grab one themself. 

“I’m having a lot of fun, just so y’know.” The farmer finally said, breaking the silence, before leaning back on the grass, their feet still wading in the water. “You couldn’t get a view like this in the city…” They muttered, clearly getting lost in the stars again.

Shane drank half of his beer, before laying back next to them, trying to see what was so damn interesting about the sky. 

“Are you feelin alright?” They questioned, suddenly turning around to face him.

Shane scrunched up his nose, not liking when they asked that question. They started asking it once he admitted he had depression, and they just didn’t know how annoying it was to keep constantly bringing it up. 

“For the millionth time, yes! For fucks sake!”

He took a swig of his beer, some of it leaking on his face due to his position.

The farmer didn’t look away.

“I’m sorry Shane…. I guess I just worry that one day I’ll wake up and you’ll be…..” They looked down, eyes glistening ever so slightly. Shane felt like a piece of shit.

  
  


_So much pain may come our way….._

  
  


“I’m sorry I told you.”

The farmer looked up, now even looking more hurt, not even close to his intention. 

“N...Not like that!! I…..I only tell people because…..” He sighed and took another swig, getting a generous stain on his jacket. “Maybe, I hope, that it excuses me for being such a piece of shit human being.” 

It was Shane’s turn to cast his eyes down, chugging down the rest of his beer.

  
  


_There may come a day when we have nothing left to say……_

  
  


After about two minutes, Shane finally got the balls to look up, and to his surprise, the farmer was smiling.

“I care about you too, Shane.”

Shane blushed, before laughing and turning back up to the sky. “Holy shit! That wasn’t even close to what I was saying!” The farmer knew he was smiling though. 

There was comfortable silence between them, besides the summer breeze rustling through the summer trees, and the occasional sips as they continued drinking. 

  
  


_When the conversation stops and we’re facing our defeat…..I’ll be next to you and you’ll be right there next to me._

  
  


“Space is fucking scary.” Shane finally said, the farmer turning towards him. “It’s empty as shit, yet full of shit. And so many things going on in it, explosions, collapses, it’s amazing we haven’t been swallowed up yet.”

“That’s why I respect it so much….” It was Shane’s turn to turn to them, them both facing each other now. 

“So many things can fuck up, and yet it allows a planet as beautiful and wonderful as this one remain unharmed long enough to make….. Us.” 

They both stared at each other, now ignoring the sky above them, to stare at the stars in each other’s eyes. 

Shane felt his heart rate pick up, his mouth getting dry, and then he realised what was going on. He was in love. He didn’t know when it happened, somewhere between the dirty jokes and the late night strolls, his feelings blossomed full force. But….. He didn’t deserve them. Unless they wanted him, because he would give them everything in the world.  
  
  
_Then I’ll say_  
_if you’re wondering if I want you to (I want you to)_  
_I want you to (I want you to)......._

  
  


“Shane, I’m glad that the galaxy didn’t fuck up enough so that I couldn’t meet you……”

“I am too.” 

They slowly moved closer, his heart now beating against his rib cage, before they slowly snuggled up to his chest, making a small noise of comfort while wrapping their arms around him, underneath his arms. 

  
  
_I swear it’s true (swear it's true)  
Without you my heart is blue ooooooh_

  
  


He slowly wrapped his arms around them, returning the hug, holding them tightly enough to make sure they wouldn’t float off into space. He was happy, right here, if he died right here, he would tell the heavens he had the greatest life of all time. 

★☆★☆★☆★☆

  
  


_If you’re wondering if I want you to (I want you to)  
I want you to (I want you to)_

  
  


They were both walking back, stumbling, laughing at their drunk walking, but holding each other’s hands. Shane was grinning, and the farmer had a small smile on, until they got to the front of the ranch. 

“Do you promise to come out with me more often? Didn’t you have fun tonight? I know we didn’t do a lot but-”

Shane interrupted. “Tonight was one of the best nights of my life, even if I will only remember about a forth of it.” They both laughed, as they both stood in front of the door, once again, mapping the star charts in each other’s eyes. “Well, I better get inside….”

He slowly opened the door, trying to hide the disappointment in his eyes. He decided he was going to do what he does with all his other emotions: drink it away. 

  
  


_So make the move (make the move)_

  
  


“Shane?”

  
  


_Cause I ain’t got all night~_

  
  


He froze. “Yeah?”


End file.
